Problem: Brandon has biked his bike for a total of $108$ miles since he started biking daily. He has been biking $9$ miles each day. For how many days has Brandon been biking?
Solution: The number of days that Brandon has been biking is the total number of miles biked divided by the number of miles biked each day. $108\text{ miles} \div 9\text{ miles per day} = \text{number of days biking}$ $108\text{ miles} \div 9\text{ miles per day} = 12\text{ days}$